Secrets in the Dark
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: My other take on fluff. A relationship between Harry and Severus that begins as a secret, hence the name.


A/N: This was, a random as heck idea that grabbed hold and refused to let go until I wrote it. I honestly just hope it doesn't suck.

Disclaimer: Due to the fact that I am not J.K. Rowling, or anybody other than myself, I'm afraid that I do not own Harry Potter or his world. I just like to play in his sandbox for a while is all.

Warnings: This is... a piece of fluff. Mentions of sex, but nothing serious in my opinion. Slash fic, so beware all who dislike them, and mentioned mpreg.

* * *

They met at odd hours during the day, and sometimes even at night. It was the thrill that mortal danger could no longer give them and they loved it, held it dear. It was flash and heat, and fire coursing through their bodies like raging rapids that made them feel alive. Nothing else, and no one else could do this, could make them _feel _like this.

One needed to be held, loved, and conquered, completely out of control with no one expecting more out of him than the sounds he could make, and the way his body so wantonly responded to each touch of the skilled fingers playing him like a well-loved instrument. The other, the eldest of the two, need to be loved unconditionally, adored, and in control of something for once in his life. He revelled in the pleasure that only he could give the most powerful of them all, and the way that only he could make that lithe, perfect form writhe, shiver, and arch for more of _his _touch, _his_ caresses.

They were, separately, too different for anyone to suspect them of being lovers, and that was the beauty of it all. No one would ever accuse them of being together, so their... excursions... and activities... could remain a well-guarded secret until they wished otherwise. Together, they were magical in the purity of the love they'd allowed to cultivate between them, and it was something that they would give up for nothing and no one.

They'd bonded, in body, heart, mind, and soul already, so it was no surprise to the ones who kept their secret when they were called to witness their bonding in matrimony. It had been the older wizard's birthday gift to his younger lover. A ministry was alerted where the papers had been filed and officiated, but it wasn't the British ministry. They'd spent one heavenly week together in Romania, where they'd wed, before going back to Hogwart's together, their excuse being that the elder had to search out the younger after he'd foolishly run off on his own. for some reason, it was a lie that was easily believed to be the truth.

When it came down to fighting Voldemort, it was the steady, protective presence of his husband that aided the young hero in defeating Voldemort forever. He'd killed him by overwhelming the evil wizard's heart with love; the love of life, of friendship, of family, of all things good in life, and of the love shared between eternal lovers. He'd collapsed then, into the arms of his worried husband.

It was after the celebrations had died down that everyone found out the true nature of their relationship. To put it simply, all hades broke loose and they turned their backs on everything in favor of returning to Romania. There, they found a small, peaceful village to settle down in. It was there, in the village they'd chosen that they built a life together, had a brood, (surprizingly bigger than the Weasleys as there were ten children) and raised them with love.

Family and friends visited whenever they felt the need, and the men lived a happy existance, knowing that their time of darkness and pain was over, and that it had all been more than worth it in the end to have been gifted with one another.

To this day, the Daily Prophet can still be found questioning the whereabouts of the wizarding world's saviour and his husband; although, nowadays, the article in question can only be found on the last page of the paper, in Rita Skeeter's forgotten and unread gossip column.

The headline, as always, is: HARRY AND SEVERUS POTTER-SNAPE STILL MISSING! It amuses the 'missing' couple and their family, adopted and otherwise, to no end that they still print the article. Perhaps Rita had been fired, or maybe she'd quit. No one really cared either way.

As with their love, Harry and Severus, refused to give up their new lives no matter how badly their friends wished them to move back so they'd be closer. Harry was a teacher for a nearby, but low-key, school of magic, and Severus owned his own apothecary where he sold potions and ingredients. They were happy, as were their children, and that's all they needed to know.

* * *

A/N: Excuse the shortness, I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways despite that.


End file.
